lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DoodleFox/Flipping Out: Modern Gaming
Welcome to my new blog series, Flipping Out! If the title isn't self-explanitory, I'll tell you about this thing. It's where I rant about things I hate about the video game industry these days! Whether it be the greediness of some companies, the problems with Mario, or what gaming does to people these days, I'm guarenteed to rant asbout something! Since school is in 2 DAYS (helpmepleaseIdon'twanttodoseventhgrademathordisectafrogewwww), I figured for the first Flipping Out episode, I'll talk about what irritates me about the "gamers". Which happens most commonly at school. WARNING: RANTING STARTS HERE. IF YOU HATE ME OR DON'T LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING, I SUGGEST YOU DON'T GO BEYOND THIS POINT. THANK YOU, GOOD DAY, AND BAGELS. Ah, school. A place to learn, get ready for your future job, wife, car, parties, hang out with friends, and when no teacher is looking, DRAW. But if there's ONE thing kids like me hate in school, it's the so-called "true gamers" that don't get along with me/a thousand other kids because we don't play HARDCORE HYPER REALISTIC GAMZ WITH ALKOHALL AND DRUGZ. WARNING: I WILL START RANTING. IF YOU WANT DIDN'T SEE THE WARNING ABOVE, LISTEN TO THIS ONE. So, I remember coming into class everyday, only to hear "OOoooh, I shot you down!" "That grenade hit you RIGHT THERE!!" "THE GODZILLA MOVIE THIS YEAR IS GONNA ROCK!!!" (Note: It actually sucked, IMO. Just IMO.) So I asked why they play violent games when the rating clearly says "M for Mature" or "17+". Their answer? "Cause' we're hardcore." Now, these guys are cool, and I think that COD is still pretty fun to play. But when Mark Rubin says COD players aren't hardcore, you know something is up. So, I figured out something. You know how young COD players say that Nintendo and some Sony games are kiddie? Well, I have news for you. I define "kiddie games" as games that the MOST AMMOUNT OF PEOPLE PLAY. Not just adults, but kids too. No one sees their parents playing with Wii and say "Gee, I wanna join you and have fun, Dad!" But when kids see a "hardcore and casual" game being played by someone who is old enough to play it, they want in on the fun! Heck, in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, L.O.G. says that kids nowadays just want to shoot things! Also, gamers are people who try different games. Mario, Zelda, Sly Cooper, Minecraft, Half Life, Portal, Metroid...those are gamers who like to EXPAND their libraries. Those are REAL gamers. Real gamers also stay true to games that changed the world "see Okami and Super Mario Bros. for examples.) Fake gamers, on the other hand, are people who only play ONE type of game, tease others for enjoying other kinds of games, and treat the classics like shit. Those are called fanboys. Now I may seem like I'm gonna fanboy here, but people say Mario is lame and stupid and boring...some of those I agree with. BUT. What videogame saved the industry in 1985? Who gave the game companies the power to make Playstations and XBox's? That's right: PAC-MAN. Who people barely give respect nowadays. Without Super Mario Bros, there would be NO COD. No Rayman. No Sonic. No Assasin's Creed. So the COD fanbase has someone to thank other than themselves now. And there are STILL people out there getting bullied because they don't play COD. Or any of those "HD 60FPS FANCEE" games. Being a fanboy does NOT count as being a true gamer. *sigh* Look, look, guys. I'm sorry. After adressing this issue, I let SO MUCH steam out of me. I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm fanboying over Nintendo now. So... On the next episode of Flipping Out, I'll be adressing the problems with Nintendo. Am I a fanboy now? *fake evil laughter moment* See ya next time! Category:Blog posts